duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Movie Spoof for Sale - Sailor Duchess cast video
Transcript: * Attention, This is a Movie Spoof for Sale * Sailor Duchess Cast: * Duchess as Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon * Perdita as Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury * Olivia Flaversham as Raye Hino/Sailor Mars * Judy Hopps as Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter * Stella as Mina Aino/Sailor Venus * Thomas O'Malley as Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask * Kitty as Luna * Kimba as Artemis * Lady as Molly Baker * Tramp as Melvin Butler * Kismet as Queen Beryl * Warren T. Rat as Jedite * Steele as Neflite * Mouse Queen as Zoycite * Jenner as Malachite * Toodles Galore as Ikuko Tsukino * Tom as Kenji Tsukino * Banjo as Sammy Tsukino * Scat Cat as Andrew * Papa Mousekewitz as Raye's Grandpa * Fievel Mousekewitz as Chad * Miss Kitty as Queen Serenity * Atlas as Alan Granger * Ursula as Ann Granger * Marie as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon * Ryoko Hakubi as Catzi * Sasami Kawai as Bertie * Ayeka as Prisma * Lina Inverse as Avery * Callie Briggs as Elizabeth Hansford * Kagato as Rubeus * Jessie as Emerald * Lawrence III as Prince Diamond * James as Sapphire * Alien Temperor as Wiseman * Delilah as Wicked Lady * Mimi Caty as Trista Meiou/Sailor Pluto * Lulu Caty as Amara Tenou/Sailor Uranus * Susu Caty as Michelle Kaiou/Sailor Neptune * Delphox as Kaori Knight * Braxien as Eugeal * Magica De Spell as Mimete * Breathmint Balony as Julie Bidou * Shego as Telulu * Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree as Cyprine and Petoral * Uncle Harry as Dr. Tomoe * Brittany Miller as Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn * Miss Dalia as Mistress 9 * Scar as Zirconia * Ratigan as Tiger's Eye * Lahwhinie as Fish Eye * Hawk's Eye as Hawk's Eye * Lukio as Diana * Applejack as CeleCele * Pinkie Pie as ParaPara * Rainbow Dash as JunJun * Twilight Sparkle as BesuBesu * Isis as Queen Nehelenia * No Exceptions! * For the rest of the cast, please check the description * The user who takes this spoof can also make his/her version of the cast video for this spoof, as well as the trailer for this spoof. Other Casts: Season 1: * 3 Kid Bullies - Roc, Pee Wee, and and Noodles (An American Tail) * Haruna Sakurada - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer; 2000) * Susan Baker - Flo (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Morga - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Katie - Pumpkin (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) * Helen Lambert - Rita (Oliver & Company) * Herbert - Dodger (Oliver & Company) * Mika Cassidy - Foxglove (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Young Darien - Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Prince Darien (Bad) - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) R: * Jordan - Pichu (Pokemon; 1997) * Jordan's Mother - Pikachu Pop Star (Pokemon; 1997) * Luna P - Mokona Modoki (Magic Knight Rayearth) * Melanie - S: * Kelly - Super S: * Pegasus - * Saori - * Sister Maria - * Tomoko Takase - * Morino - * Kitakata - * Miharu Akiyama - * 3 Boys at the Beach - Astro (The Jetsons), Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog), and Dollar (Ritchie Rich) * Adult Rini - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Young Serena - Kitty Kuddles (Noveltoons) * Human Pegasus - Oliver (Oliver & Company) Note: * In honor of Sailor Stars being released by VIZ in 2019. Category:Cast Videos